Melanie Hill
|hometown = North London |occupation = Computer System Salesperson }} was a housemate in Big Brother 1 (UK) ''and ''Big Brother Panto. Biography Melanie was a 26-year-old from North London. She is very close to and lives with mother in North London. Her father left when she was young. She achieved further education and gained a Psychology and cognitive science degree from Sussex University. Mel likes her mother's home made lentil, plantain and sweet potato soup and relishes her grandmother's rice and peas but highly dislikes a variety of things including people who stand on the wrong side of the escalator, black bogies from London filth, American tourists in London and Colchester, newsprint on her fingers, bad mobile phone reception, Thatcherites, being compared to Mel B, hairy backs and hairy pubes, Jim Davidson, Dale Winton, meat, English tomatoes, repetitive questions, She has her ears, tongue, and clitoral hood pierced, as well as tattoos on her navel and stomach. She says, "Rules, both social and otherwise, are there to be questioned. Melanie auditioned for Big Brother for the money, fame, self discovery and experiment Mel's family describe her as practical, assertive, logical, selfish and is considerate to others. Her friends describe her as opinionated, dependable, a bad time keeper, polite, stylish, courteous, tactless, kind, easy going, flexible, adaptable, has a lust for life and for learning and is tactile and electric. She finds incompetence, inconsistency, vagueness annoying in others and others find her restless, fidgety and a pain without her hair conditioner. She once travelling alone for 1 year around South East Asia and Australia and her last holiday was to southern Spain with her best friend. She dreams of backpacking around the world with an open ticket She loves 70's Soul, Funk, P-Funk, Q-Funk, Disco and Garage but hates Country and Western, Euro Techno and Russian Techno. She is obsessed with shoes, Elvis Presley, her hair, computers, numbers and presumably because of it's size rather than it's contents, her bottom. Player's History - Big Brother 1 (UK) Task History Nominations History Player's History - Big Brother Panto Audition History Post Big Brother *Melanie presented two series of E4 show Chained and wrote various journalism articles mainly on Big Brother writing for the Guardian. *She previously dated Alex Sibley from Big Brother 3 ''for 3 years. After splitting they went to court over their pet dog and joint custody was agreed. *In 2005, the British public voted for their favorite housemate of all-time for their special ''Big Brother: Top 20 Housemates. It was revealed on the show that Melanie came in dead last in the poll, making her the least popular housemate at the time. Trivia * She went longest on Big Brother 1 (UK) without being nominated, managing to last until Week 8. Despite this, she was evicted during her first time being nominated. ** Had the first round of nominations during Week 7 not been cancelled, she and Claire Strutton would have both been nominated for their first time that week. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:African-English Contestants Category:Big Brother UK Contestants Category:Season 1 (UK) Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Panto Contestants